Secrets
by nextgenfics
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even the children of heroes. WARNING: Many triggers are in this story. (Full list at the beginning of the first chapter)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: This story contains _several_ triggering things as in drug addiction, eating disorder's, abuse, and rape (child molestation).**

**Victoire is a 7th year, Dominique and Molly are 5th years, James and Freddie are 4th years, Louis is a 3rd year, Albus and Rose are 2nd years, and Lucy is a 1st year. Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne are not in Hogwarts yet. **

* * *

><p>Victoire Weasley sat on her bed, curtains drawn for privacy. A muggle notebook sat out in front of her as she wiped away frustrated tears. A badge on her robes indicated that she was Head Girl and her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail.<p>

She held a pen in her hand as she wrote down carefully thought out words. After a few words were written, she wripped the page out, crumbled it up, and vanished it. A couple of time she would get frustrated and scribble everything out before performing the vanishing spell.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I found something out today. I really hope you won't hate me._

A tear dripped off her cheek and onto the page in front of her. She groaned and ripped the page out, vanishing it immediately before starting a new one.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I found something out today. Please don't hate me. I was so sure I had done the spell right, I promise. I don't know how this happened._

She put down the pen and furiously wiped the tears off her face. Her left hand flew to her stomach as a sob escaped her lips. She jumped as she caught something rub against her blankets out of the corner of her eye but when she pulled them away to see who it was, it was only one of the younger years pet fox.

Once she had calmed down, she wrote down one last line.

_Teddy, I'm pregnant with your child._

* * *

><p>Freddie Weasley sat on his bed, staring at his trunk in uncertainty. Several vials of a purple potion were carefully hidden under his robes. The room was empty except for one of his roommates, Kyle Tyler's, cat and Rory Johnson's pet fox lounging quietly on their respective owner's beds.<p>

He chewed on his lip as he tried to make up his mind. Did he want to do it? He knew he had a problem and he really shouldn't, but it was so tempting.

"Freddie!" He jumped, turning around to see Louis standing at the doorway, head tilted in confusion, "You coming to breakfast?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right there. Just, give me a minute."

Louis nodded and left him alone. Freddie stared at the multiple purple vials for several moments before he grabbed one, uncapped it, and downed the potion.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and a smile was painted on his face as he put the potion back in the trunk.

He left the room with a skip in his step.

* * *

><p>James anxiously tapped his fingers against leg as he sat in the second floors, girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle wailed in her stall, but she ignored the messy haired boy as he waited for his accomplice.<p>

The door opened and a brunette girl walked in, a grin planted on her face.

She practically ran to him, arms flying around his neck as she knelt down and hugged him, "Hi, Jamie! Why'd you call me up here?"

James flinched, lightly pushing her off of him, "No. Violet, last night was a mistake."

Her face fell instantly, "What do you mean?"

He avoided looking at her eyes as she stared at him, eyes flashing angrily, "Look, Vi. You're amazing, alright? We were both drunk, though, and I have a girlfriend. I know last night was fun and luckily we didn't go too far," He coughed uncomfortably, unable to imagine what would have happened if that stupid fox hadn't run in and scared them, "I have a girlfriend, okay? I don't want to be a cheater."

"You made out with me," Violet looked shocked, eyes filling with tears, "And that meant nothing?"

He bit his lip, but nodded, "I'm really sorry. I was drunk. You were drunk. It was a one time thing. You need to find someone else. I'm sorry."

Violet stared at him for a long time, brown eyes finding his. He internally groaned as he saw her eyes filling with tears, and suddenly, his cheek was stinging violently.

She huffed, rubbing her bright red palm, before storming out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the Great Hall, between Albus and Scorpius Malfoy. She laughed at a joke Scorpius spouted out as she completely ignored the food in front of her. Her auborn hair fell in front of her face as her body rocked with laughter. Once she had calmed down and pushed her hair away, she just grinned at the blonde haired boy.<p>

"You're an idiot," She grinned fondly, shoving him slightly.

"I'm the idiot? Your cousin's the one that got detention with Professor Roberts," He gestured to Albus, who grimaced, "Seriously, how did you do that?"

He shrugged, "I guess he got really mad that I couldn't perform the spell right."

"Well, that and the fact that you were supposed to be disarming Scorpius and you somehow managed to turn his hair green," Rose rolled his eyes.

Scorpius laughed next to her and Albus held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry that Professor Roberts is a horrible teacher Professor White was so much better. I can't believe she retired."

"Well, she had been at the job since the end of the war and she was pretty old when she started," Rose said.

Scorpius looked like he was about to say something but his eyes caught something else. Rose traced where he was looking and at first she thought he was looking at Rory Johnson, who sat with his fox on his lap. Then, she realized he was looking at the girl next to him. Rachel Baker.

It was obvious he liked her.

What did she have that Rose didn't? Oh, that was it. She was skinny. Stick thin.

Rose looked down at her plate and even as her stomach growled, she turned to her cousin, "Do you want my food? I'm not really hungry."

* * *

><p>Louis escaped into the nearest bathroom. His skin itched and his mind clouded with dark thoughts. Thoughts that whispered in his ears, telling him that his family didn't care about him, that it would be better if he just died. The little voice whispered to him, so angry, so depressed.<p>

There was no escaping the voice. It was his own voice. It was his own thoughts.

He quickly got into the stall, making sure it was locked behind him before quickly throwing up a silencing spell. He grabbed some toilet paper and laid it to the side before rolling up his sleeve. He paused as something scurried across the floor, but it was only that annoying Fox of Rory Johnson's.

Several, angry cuts were lined all the way up his forearm. He barely blinked at them as he tapped his wand to the toilet paper and muttered a few words. Before his eyes, the toilet paper turned into a small, sharp knife.

He grabbed the knife and watched for a short moment as it flinted in the light before he brought it to his skin and dragged, watching as blood leaked out of the new cut.

* * *

><p>Dominique sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring at the fire as people bustled around her. Foxxy, that strange fourth year's fox, was curled up next to the fire, savoring in the heat. Dom watched it as it relaxed there, careless.<p>

Tears began to surface in her blue eyes but she quickly brushed them away, not wanting anyone to see her cry. She was a Prefect, after all. Prefects were supposed to be leaders. They weren't supposed to break.

She stiffined as someone sat next to her and she turned towards them, mask already in place.

"Hey, babe," Parker Williams spoke as he pulled her in a, slightly too tight, hug.

"Hey, Parker. How's it going?" She asked, discreetly pulling her sleeves down to cover dark bruises on her wrists.

He smiled, and all it did was make her cower slightly, "It's going great."

* * *

><p>Molly walked quietly down the steps towards the Common Room. The tip of her wand glowed, shining her a clear path as she walked slowly, careful not to wake anyone up. Her eyes scanned the common room and she sighed in relief as the only thing she saw was Rory Johnson's pet fox lounging on one of the sofa's.<p>

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she pocketed her wand and closed her eyes. Almost instantly, her body had been replaced by one of a wolf, her reddish fur coat that matched the color of her hair was the only factor that it was, indeed, Molly Weasley.

The fox had woken up and looked alarmed at this new development, practically bolting under the sofa he had been previously lounging on.

What sounded like a deformed laugh escaped her snout as she quickly escaped through the secret exit she had found behind one of the portraits in the room. They had explained to her that it was meant for emergencies when Hogwarts had first been built but most people had forgotten about it. When she had explained her reasoning for leaving the castle once a month, they had agreed to let her use it.

She ran across the Hogwart's grounds, feeling a rush of excitement as the wind flew through her fur. Darting straight for the Whomping Willow, she arrived in only five minutes.

She quickly avoided the tree's swinging limbs and hit the knot, paralyzing the violent tree. Quickly ducking down the tunnel, she crawled her way through it and into the Shrieking Shrack.

A young werewolf raged inside, howling at the moon as it clawed up a chair. Molly slipped inside quickly and howled to her younger sister, signaling her arrival.

* * *

><p>Albus stood in the shower, scrubbing his skin raw as tears rolled down his cheeks. They dripped off his chin, mixing in with the scalding hot water as he scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, unable to rid himself of the dirty feeling that seemed to sink into his skin.<p>

Bruises were already beginning to form.

It had been an hour since his detention but he could still feel his professors hands on him, touching him as he struggled to get away, as he repeatedly told the man to stop.

He scrubbed harder, trying to get rid of the feeling, as he tried to scrub away the remnants of what the man had done to him. A sob escaped his lips, followed by several more.

It had only been him and the Professor in the room. Well, and Rory Johnson's fox that seemed to roam the school freely. It had been the two of them. His Professor had been too strong.

He fell to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest as the water fell over him. Sobs racked his body and he buried his face in his knees as he tried to push away the memories.

It didn't work. Nothing worked. The ghost of the man's hands still trailed across his body and he couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard he scrubbed to cleanse himself of the horrible feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you liked this. This may end up a One-Shot but I think I might continue it. I already have a lot of idea's for it but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think in a review?<strong>


End file.
